


Revenge

by Solidshows



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi, Veronica takes matters into her own hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solidshows/pseuds/Solidshows
Summary: based on last week episode , after Hiram been shot , Veronica takes matters into her own hands and try to find who shot her father and make who shot her father pay





	Revenge

Veronica is in the hospital in her father's room

Veronica: I have to find out who try to kill my father, dad I will find. Whoever did this to you and make them pay, am going to make. Whoever did this pay. I promise you.

Then Hermione comes to the room.

Veronica: I am going on, let me know when he wakes up.

Hermione: of course

afterwards Veronica goes home. She goes to her father office look for some files and for the person who shot her father.

An hour later, She found some files that will help her find who try to kill Hiram, so she sits on Hiram's chair and read some files than afterward she makes a phone call to someone.

Veronica: hi, I need to know who this account belongs to, yes thank you

so she searches on Hiram's laptop and finds out that he has a mistress, she is shock and angrier to find the person who shot her father, so she at this moment started to break down then.

At the hospital

Hermione: don't worry Veronica will find who did this to you even when there is going to be a long list that wants to kill you.

At school

Betty: has any of you seen Veronica, she did not come to school?

Archie: no idea where she is, and I don't care, yesterday she accused me of trying to kill her father so i am done with her, am glad someone shot him, It was about time. I could not care less what she does.

Veronica goes to the hospital and sees no one in his room, so she goes to his room.

Veronica: I know dad. I know about the mistress, I to find out the hard way, how could you do this to me and to mom, you are a hypocrite you know that because you always force mom to do things for you, but you are cheating on her, how could you cheat on mom, does mom even know, I can't believe you would do this?

Then she talks to him more

than Hermione comes in the room.

Veronica: mom there is something I need to tell you, it's not easy to say this but dad is cheating on you, I found out by looking in his office that he has a mistress.

Hermione: Ronnie no need to worry ok because I already know, I just did not want to say anything because you know how your father is he would start all these kinds of problems.

Veronica: am so sorry mom that you have to put up with it but as much as I hate the things he does, he is still my father, I can't abandon him that's Why am going to find this mistress and bring her to justice, she has to pay with what she has done to dad, am going to have to take matters into my own hand, it's time to show her how not to mess with our family

Hermione: Ronnie doesn't don't do anything stupid, let the cops handle that, I don't want you to get in trouble so don't do anything silly ok, promise me. You are not your father you are better than him so don't start acting like him now.

Veronica: I can handle myself, and the cops won't do anything. They want dad dead as much as everyone else does, the cops won't do anything to solve this that's why I have to take justice into my own hand.

Then Veronica leaves.

Then Hermione calls betty

Betty: hello

Hermione: Betty this is Hermione can you meet me at pops we need to talk about Veronica

Betty: sure

then later at pops

Betty: what you want.

Hermione: look, I know am the last person you want to see but am concerned about Veronica. She is out of control. She is emotional and angry and is going to take matters into her own hand if you don't stop her, then she will do something stupid that will land her in jail, am asking for your help because you are her friend ,stop her before it's too late.

Betty: I know she is upset about what happened with her father, but I have no idea that she would actually take things too far but am still not going to help you because why should I, both you and your husband are ruining my friend's lives and my town so why should I do anything for you also. Why should I care what happens to your husband? He ruined Archie live and is at the same time ruining my town so why should I care what happens to him so again am going to ask why should I even help you, plus I have my family problems to deal with so I don't need to add yours.

Hermione: am going to tell you who cares about my husband, Veronica does ,she cares about her father no matter how bad he is, he is still her father, and she at the same time loves him, and if you don't stop her? She will be in so much trouble and could land her in jail, care about your friend, don't do this for me do this for her, help stop her. She will hurt even more if she does something stupid, then realized what she done and realized she had no one to stop her. She is your friend. You care about her don't you.

Betty: yes of course, I care about her.

Hermione: then you will help me stop her.

Betty: why you did not try to stop her?

Hermione: you think I did not try to, but she won't listen to me. That's why I was like maybe you could help.

Betty: I will try.

Hermione: thank you Betty

Betty: oh v what are you doing.

Then Veronica arrives at someone house she knocks on the door.

Cane: who are you?

Veronica: you are going to let me in, or else I will shoot you with this gun.

So she goes in.

Veronica: so here is what's going to happen you will tell me where your boss is, or else I can call my dad who is a mob boss, or I can use the mob connection to make your life a living hell or I can just shoot you, choose.

Cane: what you want.

Veronica: like I said I just want to know where your boss is and remembers if you say no I can make your life a living hell because I have to mob connection, and I know whereyou live, or I can just shoot you now. It's your choice really.

Cane: fine I will tell you anything I know just leaves me alone.

Veronica: excellent you made the right choice.

Cane: why are you looking for her?

Veronica: she shot my father, so she has to pay the consequences, I can't let her get away with it.

Cane: can you just let the cops find her and arrest her? You don't have to do this?

Veronica: yes, I do have to because no one wants to arrest and is looking for who shot my dad, with my father's line of work, everyone is happy he got shot.

Cane: why would anyone want to shoot your father, what did he do and why wouldn't the cops look for who shot him?

Veronica: what he didn't do, you know how I told you he was a mob boss well he is ruining Riverdale and is ruining now my ex-boyfriend live, and everyone in Riverdale hates him and is understandable why because of the horrible things he does, and I do hate the things he does so no one will care to see him die, everyone will be happy and throwing a party if he dies, and no one is looking for who shot him because like I said no one cares.

Cane: then why are you defending him and looking for who shot him when he does awful things.

Veronica: because no matter how horrible he is, he is still my father, he is still my family and like my mom always said family comes first, and I just can't back away from my family not now and not ever, no matter what he do I still love him.

Cane: here is the address to her house and this is the place she works. You seem like a nice young woman that's. Why am telling you this, don't do anything stupid? I get that you are the only person who cares about him and looking for who shot him but am telling you now to just go home . It's not worth risking your life for. I know you are scared and angry and emotional and ready to take matters into your own hands but just go home before you go to her house and shoot her, I get were you are coming from because when my mother dies, I felt like no one was looking for her killer, and no one care about my mother because of her line of work but look where I am now, am working for the person who shot your father, don't make the Same mistake I did, I was on the run for a month until the cops found me and arrested me.

Veronica: why should I even listen to you? No are not going to go home because I have to make her pay. No one in spite of cares what happened to my father, am the only person who cares. My own friends did not even come and see if I was ok after he got shot, only one person came to see if am ok, and I understand why they don't care about him, trust me. I do but because of their hatred of my father no one is thinking about how this affect me. No one is even thinking about how I feel. No one even asks if am ok, they act like I don't matter, to them is as long as my father is dead that's all that matters, they don't care how this might affect me. That's why I have to do this my own since no one cares about my father to look for your boss, oh, and if you are lying to me remember I know were to find you and what I can do?

Cane: be careful ok, am sorry you are going through this, here is my number if you want anything from me, or if you want just to talk.

Veronica: thank you

Then Veronica leaves cane place

then Veronica goes to her car and Betty calls.

Veronica: hello

Betty: good you picked up, where are you?

Veronica: I just have to take care of something.

Betty: look, your mom told me what happened so am telling you now don't do anything stupid ok, whatever you're doing is not worth it so am begging you just to go home, and we can talk about anything.

Veronica: so my mom told you what happened, she should have not had done that.

Betty: I am glad she did that way, so I can stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life.

Veronica: I can talk to you about this because you hate my father as much as everyone else, you don't care what happens to him, as long as he is dead that's all that matters, no one cares how his death will affect me, as long as he is dead that's all everyone cares about plus if it wasn't for my mom, you would not have known what's going on, and you would not care.

Betty: your right I don't care what happens to your dad, but I do care what happens to you, so just go home no, don't do anything stupid.

Then Veronica and Betty just talk

Then Veronica drives somewhere far away then she stops the car and makes a phone call.

Veronica: hi, are you Armando, you work for my dad can you do one thing for me, thanks bye.

Then Veronica goes to the gas station she buys an oil and a lighter than put it in her car

then she goes to be the mistress work and set her car on fire.

Then an hour later, she arrives at pops. She calls someone.

Veronica: hi Armando, is me again, is it done, good work, say hello to your family.

At school

Betty: I am worried about Veronica. She is doing something that will land her into trouble.

Archie: let her do what she wants, I don't even care about her anymore since she accused me of trying to kill her dad.

Betty: well can you blame her. We all know what he is doing to you, also. How do you think she feels, try living with the guy? He is doing awful things, and she is living with him and to add that he is her dad.

Then Betty changes the subject and Jughead and Archie, and Betty talks about something else.

Next day in the afternoon, Veronica grabs a gun then put it in her purse, then she goes out of her house

then two hours later she is at the mistress house

Veronica : ( wile still holding a gun and it's emotional ) so your my father mistress so you're the one who shot my father it's time for you to pay for shooting my father

Mistress : why do you care about him , he is ruining your friends lives

Veronica : ( still holding a gun ) I know the awful things he done you think I don't know the awful things he done but he is my father , at the end of the day he is still my family , I love him and you just shot him like he was nothing , you don't care about him , I know he is not perfect but I still love him , he still my father

Mistress : you're not thinking clearly just drop the gun and we can talk about this

Veronica : you think you're the only one who want my father dead well get in line because everyone does

Mistress : wait a minute that was you wasn't it who set my car on fire and that was you who set those men who work for your father after my son

Veronica : that's right that was all me and am just getting started , am not going to stop until you hurt just like you made me suffer

Mistress : wait how did you know where I work and how did you find were I live

Veronica : it was not that hard to find and it does not matter how I find you what matters is that I did

Mistress : look you don't have to do this , from what your father told me you are a good person , you are not capable of doing this , am sorry for causing you pain but you don't have to do this

Then they just continue to argue

Couple hours later Veronica shoot her

Veronica : were even now

Then Veronica leaves

An hour later she is at her cabin

Veronica : it's ok , everything it's going to be ok

Later at night Hermione calls Veronica

Veronica : hi Mom

Hermione : you can come home now , I have spook with her doctors and she is going to be fine and me and her talking and she said she is not pressing any charges because she knows what you are going through so you can come home now

Then Veronica and Hermione continue talking than Veronica just sit on the couch then in the morning she goes home


End file.
